


Tension

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, S&M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: There's a game. This game is not a child's game. The rules are quite simple.You fuck, you're out.You quit, you're out.Do you have what it takes to win the game?





	Tension

The lair went dead as the words left Casey's mouth. April was giving him a dark glare while you resumed with your game, head on Mikey's lap, seemingly not affected.

 You snorted, "Not a game for kids there, Casey." 

"We're seventeen," Raph grumbled, "You're younger than us by a few months."

Casey laughed, throwing his head back a bit.  Technically, he was older than everyone by barely even a few months. April was a bit younger than him, older than you, and younger than the turtles.

"Ah, even then," Casey chuckled.

Mikey paused his game to look at Casey, then cast a glance towards you. "What's the game?"

"No, Casey," you threatened.

He ignored it and shrugged nonchalantly, leaning back against the cushions. "A game we call 'Sexual Tension'."

"Casey!"

"No harm done," he said.

Donnie stalked out from his garage, obviously curious about this so-called 'game'. "What about it?" He asked.

You groaned, a blush covering half your face - bright enough to rival Raph's mask - and burned the tip of your ears. "It's exactly what the name says. A sexual game."

"To a certain extent," April butted in, sending a dark look towards Casey. "It's an easy game-"

Casey cut her off, "But hard to win."

"The rules are simple," you sighed, deciding there was no harm in explaining it since the idiot brought it up to the now curious brothers. "No sexual contact to another person in the game further than kissing, hand holding, hugging or causing the other player to orgasm, even over clothing and without using hands."

Leo snorted, "So, like what you said for the name, you're creating sexual tension?"

"Exactly!" Casey yelled.

You groaned loudly and rolled off the couch (and Mikey) onto the floor and covered your face. "To win the game, you have to be the last person to snap - pretty much."

"'Snap'?" Donnie repeated, sliding to sit on the couch where you had just been laying.

"Relieve the tension and yourself with another person," April explained. 

"It's a game where you can't have sex. You're allowed to make-out, trap a person, tease them, flirt, etc. You lose many ways. Once you're out of the game, anyone else in the game cannot do anything to you." You pushed yourself off the floor. "To put it bluntly - it just creating so much sexual tension until someone can't handle it."

Casey blew a raspberry at you. "Last time we had played this game with a few other friends, Y/n was actually the  _only_ one who was able to last through the whole thing. Here's the thing though - they're never bothered by any of it! God, you could pin them to a wall and get them so flustered and worked up but the minute you step away, it's like nothing happened and they just walk away with a smirk or with a blank look. THEY HAVE NO EXPRESSION TOWARDS IT."

"I've been told that half my responses were just 'cool' and walked away." A laugh bubbled from your lips. "No wonder I won."

Mikey's attention had been caught and he leaned forward in interest. Even Raph seemed intrigued. Donnie and Leo backed off a bit, skeptical. The room went silent for a few moments, everyone seemingly taking in what had been said.

"Just a suggested game," Casey hummed, closing his eyes and folding his heads behind his head.

The orange-clad brother slid to the floor, sitting with his shell against the couch and to your side. "I wanna play," he stated simply. The tone of his voice was innocent, childish.

"Mikey!" Leo scolded.

He pouted. "What? It's just a game and there isn't much to do here anyway." He ignored Leo's protests and turned to look at you. "So how would we play it, considering the fact that there is a possibility."

Not something you expected to hear coming out of Mikey's mouth.

You stretched, arching your back in a show-off way, and sat up slowly. A small, innocent demonstration. "Depends on who's playing. Anyone who is not doesn't get the right to butt in and pull to players from each other or intercept in any way shape or form," you explained. You had watched his expression from the corner of your eyes as you sat him, smirking as the baby blues followed your actions.

"I'm in," Mikey blurted without a second thought.

Your eyes drifted to Raph, who shrugged and cracked his shoulders. "I'm down."

Two out of four. You figured since Casey and April were together, they wouldn't play. Leo and Donnie exchanged glances, both on edge and tense.

Donnie visibly swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "First, tell us-"

"Nope," you interrupted. You knew what he wanted - he wanted to know how to play, what the rules were, how it would work - to know everything. " _First,_ " you emphasized, "you have to be a player and join before I tell you  _anything._  Everyone has to accept or the game is off."

"Come  _on,_  Donnie! Please, Leo?" Mikey begged the two, going as far as getting on his knees, clasping his hands together, pouting and using his best puppy eyes.

Leo broke first with a sigh and decided for them both. "Fine. We'll play."

He practically regretted it once the dark smirk broke on your face. "Perfect." Their eyes followed as you stood and stretched. "Now, the rules are simple - although needs demonstration so Casey! Come here." He wasn't reluctant in getting up, close and personal with you, his nose practically touching yours. You pushed him back a bit. "So, I'll start with what you aren't allowed to do."

Mikey laughed as Casey shrieked and jumped back. "Dammit! Your hands are  _cold_ , holy shit!"

"Thanks, they're about as cold as my personality during this," you responded, "Not allowed - hands under any piece of clothing covering anyone's skin. Grinding is another thing - I refuse to demonstrate that on anyone. Hand also may no go past the waist." Casey came back set his hands on your waist, pulling you towards and against him. Your hands instinctively went flat against his chest as you glared at him and shoved him back. "Waist and up," you stated.

Casey laughed and regained his balance. "But that's only close up stuff. Making out, shoving and trapping someone against the wall, kissing their neck, whatever, whatever, is allowed as well."

"That's all physical," Donnie noted.

You nodded. "Anything else is pretty much allowed. You can try to make a player jealous from a distance or flustered, you can do anything but use anyone not in the game to make them jealous. Using another player is not suggested but not against any rules. Considering you're all brothers and those two love-birds most likely aren't playing -"

"Nope," answered April.

"Nada," Casey added.

"- I would highly suggest to not use each other to make me jealous. Unless you're into incest. Then keep that between you guys. I'm not into that."

Casey covered your mouth and quickly said, "But they'll do threesomes and up!"

Before you could yell at him, he ran behind one of the pinball machines, smirking. A dark blush covered your ears and face. "I'm going to murder you and it will be in the slowest, most painful type of torture you've ever fucking experience."

"Yeah, I refuse to be in the same room as you for maybe a week," he muttered, slinking towards April. "You guys will keep them for the time being."

You waited for the brothers to decide that, shrugging as they agreed to have you stay here for at least a week so you didn't murder the boy. Especially since you lived in the same apartment as him. The guest bedroom would be yours.

Mikey drawled out a 'so' and rolled his head, gaining your attention. "How does the game end?"

You smirked and leaned down in front of him. "When only one person is left in the game and the rest are disqualified." You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and moved away. "That's where it'll be difficult. This game could go on for years with constant flirting and no one backing down or breaking the rules. When I played with Casey, April and our friends, the game lasted a year and a half until the last person gave up trying to frustrate me and went to fuck someone to relieve the tension that I created for them. So, patience and self-control are keys in this game."

Donnie seemed to gain confidence, straightening up in his spot. You took notice and pointed at him, calling him out. "I wouldn't get too cocky there, Dee. You may have self-control and patience, Leo has it as well, but this is an area none of you are at all experienced in. Reading and teaching yourself about it through the internet doesn't count. You don't have  _personal_ experience. Considering how Casey, April and I are the only people that know you, excluding Karai, and any other mutant we've come across never hangs around here much - and, much less, has any romantic or sexual interactions with you - I would sincerely doubt that any of you have any experience outside of friendly kisses on the cheek or forehead."

"They're right," Mikey muttered.

April stood, slinging her arm around you. "Oh and, don't try so hard. Make it subtle and just try to make it natural. Don't try to flirt or do shit all the time, 24/7, like Donnie in his lab."

You tried to hold back a laugh for Donnie's sake, giving him a slight pitiful (but amused) look.

"Now, I'm gonna take this person home to grab some clothes and crap." She began to drag you but you held your ground and locked eyes for a few seconds with each brother.

"Once I'm back, _let the games begin."_


End file.
